This invention relates to a method or procedure for reducing intestinal intussussception. This invention also relates to a device for use in such a method.
Intussussception is that condition of a person's digestive tract wherein a section of the small intestine is folded back into the colon. This condition can be lethal. In such cases, there is a loss of blood supply to the folded-back or intussusscepted section of the small intestine. Gangrene eventually occurs.
Traditional treatment of intussussception begins with a barium enema. If the pressure of the barium fluid is insufficient to rectify the condition, open abdominal surgery must be performed. Such surgery, of course, is costly and traumatic to the patient. The surgery is time consuming and requires a lengthy hospital stay.